“Information overload” has become the first factor affecting the life-and-death of the social network. Nowadays, when information is extraordinarily abundant, a user gradually does not care about waste of information, but care about time and energy cost (quoted from Overload Crisis: First Element Affecting Life and Death of a Social Network, written by Xu Zhibin in 2014). In social interaction within a network group, on one hand, a user needs the group to be active to generate an exchange value; on the other hand, the user needs to extract content that the user follows with interest. A “completely inactive group” or an “over-active group” will finally cause the user to leave the group. The user cannot quickly locate dialog information that needs the user to process, from “overloaded information”, increasing cost of the user for reading the information.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.